Forever Young
by Black Cherry Blossom-chan
Summary: When Naraku's latest trick has the Inugumi turning into little kids, Kagome's left to clean up the mess. InuYasha's chasing cars, Miroku has discovered Spike at Night and Sango is beating up all the boys at daycare! What is she to do? Will update soon.
1. Naraku's Threat

**Author's Note:** I started this story when we were driving to my cottage; I feel it has been done before but I'm not sure. So please do not flame me.

----------------------------------

"I'm tiring of these childish games." sneered Naraku as he jumped out of the way of the Tetsugaiga. He landed on a near by tree branch, his white cape billowing around him.

InuYasha growled. "You won't get away this time!"

"Time is a very fickle thing." Naraku lightly hopped behind the very frustrated half demon. "Maybe I should show you? Hmmm….?"

InuYasha spun to face his opponent. His sword came down apon the baboon's head. "Ha!"

Instantly the snow body disintegrated into dust. A roughly carved wooden doll amongst the rubble split in two. "Damn!"

"InuYasha!" he turned to see a girl with bushy black hair wearing a green school uniform waving him over, first aid kit at hand.

"Kagome stay back!" _He's still here._ InuYasha could smell him. He re regripped his sword, looking around.

"You and your friends are becoming quite the nuisance, InuYasha. Like children you chase after me," Naraku's voice echoed through the trees, "Never really knowing what to do if you catch me. 'This time you say." Naraku paused.

InuYasha bared his teeth. "Naraku!" he bellowed, "come out and face me like a man!"

"'Like a man' you say," Naraku chuckled, "You are a pup, a mere child wielding a man's sword. Next time we meet, you will understand this." Naraku's voice drifted into the late afternoon sky.

----------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Short and not much detail, I know. But please R&R, if I don't get at least 5 R&R (and not from the same person!) I will not continue with the story.


	2. Sango's Surprise

**Author's Note:** Ok, I've decided to put up one more chapter just for the sake of getting more Reviews.

----------------------------------

"Well that was interesting." Miroku said as InuYasha sheathed his sword and stalked back to Kagome.

"Yes…" Sango said thoughtfully, "But what did he mean by 'next time we meet you will understand this'?"

"Feh, who cares? He's just trying to scare us." Said InuYasha as he sat down for Kagome to treat his wounds.

"Well it worked." A young fox demon wearing dark blue _hakama_ pants and a light blue vest came out from behind Kagome. InuYasha gave another 'Feh'.

"Sango's right. We shouldn't take Naraku too lightly." Miroku stated.

"Tch whatever…… Ouch!"

"Will ya hold still a minuet?" Kagome bit the bandage off the roll. "There. Done." InuYasha stood to examine her handiwork.

"Hey," said Shippō as he jumped to Kagome's right shoulder. "Did you get sorter?" He looked the hanyou up and down.

"Heh! Fat chance Shorty!"

"InuYasha," Kagome began, "I think Shippō's right. Look." She stood as the little fox demon hopped down and placed her hand on top of InuYasha's head. She brought to the top of her forehead. "See?"

"No way."

"Yay!" Shippō clapped his hands together. "I'm gonna be taller than you! I'm gonna be taller than you!" He put his hands on his hips. "Who's the short one now?"

"Shut up you stupid Squirrel!"

The young Kitsune pouted. "I'm a FOX! Not a Squirrel!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"At least I'm not getting shorter!"

"Shut up!" BAM

"Owww. Kagome, InuYasha's hitting me!"

"InuYasha….."

"InuYasha's acting more immature than usual." observed Miroku as he made his way over from where he was discussing Naraku's threat with Sango. They had slipped away when the two demons started fighting. "Lady Sango and I have decided we should consult Lady Kaede on this matter."

"Sounds like a plan. But, ummm….Miroku?" Kagome paused.

"Yes?"

"Where's Sango? And who's that?" The school girl gestured towards the direction from which the monk had just come.

Standing on the green was a little girl in a green skirt. Her green obi accompanied a light pink under robe. The strange girl's black hair was tied back with an over sized bow that matched the color of her overly done pink eye shadow. She was struggling to carry an over grown boomerang. She could have been about five or six.

"I don't know," Miroku paused, "But it looks like…" _It can't be!_ "Sango?"

The girl looked up at the mention of the name. "Miroku?"

"Sango!" He ran over to the mini demon slayer. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" she said looking up, clearly confused. "Did you get taller?"

"Me? No, but I guess I do look like I did."

"Huh?"

"Look." Kagome handed her a compact mirror. She had hurried over after she had sat InuYasha for sitting on Shippō.

Sango's eyes bulged as she looked at her reflection. "Is…that…_me?_" She gingerly touched her self in the mirror. Quickly she pulled back her hand like the mirror was something hot.

Sango looked at her hands. It was half the size of her older one. Her once slender fingers had turned into short worms. All the calluses from years of exterminating monsters gone. "What," she sniffed, "happened to me?"

Tears rolled down her fat cheeks. "There, There." Kagome scooped Sango up into her arms. "We'll go ask Lady Kaede what to do."

All Miroku could do was stand and watch. His sweet Sango had been turned into a little girl! _And quite a cute one I might add._

"Ha. You think you got it bad?" InuYasha's voice came from behind. "Just look at me!"

Miroku, Kagome and little Sango all turned to see what he was talking about, and the fact of what had happened left them all speechless.


	3. InuYasha's Surprise

Kagome put her hand to her mouth to smother a laugh. In all their adventures together, she hadn't seen InuYasha looking funnier than he had in that moment.

The lovable dog demon had shrunk a foot from ten minuets ago, now reaching Kagome's shoulders. His red outfit hadn't shrunk making him look like a little brother trying on his big brother's clothes. InuYasha no longer looked like a seventeen year old but a twelve year old (roughly 80 in youkai years).

The twin dog ears upon his head swiveled towards every sound in the forest and had to keep pushing up his sleeves. InuYasha's white hair was shorter (almost shoulder length). Tetsugaiga's weight on his hip had him slightly leaning to the side.

Kagome couldn't help it. She had to laugh.

"Shut up Kagome!"

"I'm sorry." She said shaking her head. "But you look so funny!"

"I look like a fricken' twelve year old!" he waved his arms around to emphasize his point. Which worked well considering his sleeves sliding down to his elbows.

"That's why it's so funny!" Sango giggled.

"I told him that." Shippō scurried up to Kagome's shoulder. InuYasha stuck his tough out at the little kitsune.

"Well I see I was right about InuYasha being Immature." Miroku suddenly boasted._ I just didn't know how right I was._

"Do you think has anything to do with Sango and Naraku's threat?"

"I don't know Kagome, but I have a hunch it does. I suggest we seek Lady Kaede's help immediately."

"Agreed." Kagome nodded her head up and down. She turned to tell Sango and InuYasha it was time to go and found the hanyou threatening to chop Sango in half if she wouldn't stop laughing. "InuYasha…" she warned. The half demon looked up and with a "Hmf" reshethed his sword.

"That's better. Now let's go."


	4. An Unwanted Unexpected Visitor I

**Author's Note: **How long has it been since I last updated? A week? Two tops? Sorry about that, too much has been going on in my life. Oh well on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

-----------------------------

"Do you think has anything to do with Sango and Naraku's threat?"

"I don't know Kagome, but I have a hunch it does. I suggest we seek Lady Kaede's help immediately."

"Agreed." Kagome nodded her head up and down. She turned to tell Sango and InuYasha it was time to go and found the hanyou threatening to chop Sango in half if she wouldn't stop laughing. "InuYasha…" she warned. The half demon looked up and with a "Hmf" reshethed his sword.

"That's better. Now let's go."

To anyone who was watching, it would have looked like a family going for an evening walk. The mother and father in the lead. The little sister clinging to the mother. As the pre-teen brother sulking in the back. And their little dog scampering ahead to sniff at every other bush. The perfect picture.

But to the people inside the picture, everything was far from perfect. It was true that Shippō had run ahead as a look out. Taking it upon himself to 'protect' Kagome and the others since InuYasha couldn't lift, let alone use, the Tetsusaiga in his current state. (Which was why he was sulking.)

Kagome always wished InuYasha acted more of his age. But this was ridiculous. _"What if we're attacked?"_ She thought, _"InuYasha can't protect us when he can't even lift his sword." _Kagome glanced down at the little girl walking between her and Miroku. _"And Sango's a fair fighter but in her state…And what about Miroku? He can't fight off all demons, plus if he over uses his_-_"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a little red blur crashing into her.

Miroku dropped the Hiraikotsu he was carrying for Sango in surprise. "Shippō, what's the-" he started, but his words were drowned out by an unmistakable howl.

"Kouga." Shippō managed to gaps. InuYasha's ears perked up.

"Here we go." Said an unamused Sango throwing her hands up with a sigh. Miroku nodded his head in agreement. This was about to get interesting.


	5. An Unwanted Unexpected Visitor II

Kagome shielded her eyes from the flying debris as Kouga's whirlwind swirled to a stop in front of her. As she lowered her hand, he put his hands on his hips and looked around. "Well," he said, "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" she asked pretending to be confused.

"The Mutt of course! Where is he?" Kouga started to circled the group, nose pointed slightly upwards. "Ah!" He pushed Sango and the perverted monk aside.

InuYasha emerged from the safety of the group and stood next to Kagome. His ears now just barley reaching her elbow. He didn't look to happy.

Kouga blinked. One. Twice. Three times. "Har! Har! Har!" He leaned back and laughed a hardy laugh.

"Grrr…shut up you Flea Bitten Wolf!"

"Har! Har!"

The little dog demon pulled out his sword, raising it above his head. Countering his weight the Tetsusaiga, pulled InuYasha backwards onto the ground. Kouga too was on his back, rolling around in a fit of laughter. Holding his stomach he let out another chorus of hardy har-hars.

"Shuddup!" shouted InuYasha as he got to his feet.

Kagome bent down to InuYasha's level and helped dust him off. "Kouga, please. This no a laughing matter."

Kouga held up his finger to signal one more moment. After about two minuets, he got up, gasping for breath.

"You finished?" asked an impatient InuYasha.

"Hold on." Snicker "Now I am."

"How'd you find out?" InuYasha questioned bitterly.

"Word travels fast through these woods."

"Feh, too fast in my opinion." He crossed his arms and narrowed his golden eyes. Kouga narrowed his eyes back as a challenge. InuYasha began a low growl.

"Speaking of which," Miroku hastily cut in, not wanting a famous dog vs. wolf fight, "Kouga, how come you're this far south?"

"I was checking on my mate." Kouga wrapped an unwanted arm around Kagome's waist, resting his hand on her hip. "Then I heard of a certain half breed that was shrinking, so I high tailed it here."

"She's not your mate." The certain half breed clenched his fists. "Get your paws off her!"

"Oh?" Kouga raised his eyebrows in amusement, enjoying the fact that InuYasha was getting jealous, "You don't like it when I touch her?" A sly smile spread across the Wolf Prince's face. He pulled the girl closer to him.

"Umm….Kouga?"

Before he had time to answer he felt pain shoot up his leg. InuYasha pulled back to kick to wolf demon in the shin. DACK!

"You brat!" An enraged Kouga pushed a thankful Kagome off of him as he lunged at the tiny hanyou. InuYasha charged back. "_If I can't use my Tetsusaiga, I'll use my fists."_

"Sit!" Kagome yelled InuYasha's most feared word.

InuYasha fell forward, slamming face first into the dirt. "Kagome!"

"Kouga, stop it! Please." She stood in front of him, arms spread out, blocking his path to the grounded hanyou. The wolf youkai backed tracked, using his heels as breaks until he came to a halt.

"You never let me have any fun!" He play pouted looking at his 'mate'. He tuned his attention now towards InuYasha getting up from the ground. "Besides, it would have gone against The Code."

"What the hell are you taking about?"

"Well…, oh no, wait. Maybe I shouldn't tell you…" Kouga put his finger to his chin.

"If you ain't gonna tell me, then don't even bring it up."

The wolf sighed. "I guess if you really don't wanna know…" He started to turn around to leave.

"Yea, I guess I don't." He watched his rival start to walk away, swishing his tail back and forth. "Wait. Tell me." InuYasha was now hooked. He had to know what The Code was.

Sango, who was standing on the sidelines, whispered to Shippō beside her. "What's this about a Code?" Shippō shook his head. "I don't know anything about a Demonic Code. Maybe it's a wolf thing." He looked to Miroku, who looked just as confused. They turned there attention back to the two demons.

"No, No. You said you didn't want to know. I should respect your decision and not tell you."

"Keh, since when have you ever respected me?"

"InuYasha, I'm really hurt." He pretended to grab his heart. "I though you knew me better than that. Besides, you said so your self, you don't want to know the Code."

Kagome could see where this was going but there was nothing she could do stop it. Once InuYasha set his mind to something, there was little she could do to stop him.

"I never said that, I just said that if you're gonna bring it up then say it."

Kouga grinned wickedly before turning around, making a beeline to the white haired half demon. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" InuYasha cried. He was really getting tired of these games.

The demon dent down to InuYasha's level and whispered in his ear. "I don't attack puppies." He stood up. "No matter how PATHETIC they are!"

"You Bastard!" At the last syllable his voice cracked. InuYasha clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Har! Har! HAr!" This was better than he expected.

Shippō and Sango went into a fit of giggles. Miroku had to use his staff as a support. _"_Now that was funny!" Kagome bite her knuckle to keep from laughing but a smile still shone on her face.

InuYasha's face truned redder than his oversized outfit. "GRRRR…..Shut up already!" His voice creaked again. This set off another round of laughter.

"Hoo Hoo Hoo…" Kouga wiped a tear from his eye. The kilt wearing wolf turned to Kagome. "Kagome, my love, I shall return to you soon. Until then," he clasped her hands in his, "The Mutt better take care of you. Or he'll have to answer to me." He pointed to himself.

"Well," Kouga turned to the entire group, "it's been fun!" He touched the tips of his fingers to his forehead in a light salute. And a quick as he had come he was gone. The only evidence he was there was the settling dust and a very embarrassed InuYasha.

-----------------------------

**Author's Note: **I know I'm mean, but I was smiling when I wrote this. Just the thought of InuYasha's voice creaking when talking to Kouga was just too funny not to put in my story.

The reason his voice is creaking is because he is de-aging and is at age 12 right now. So it's only logical that a boy's voice creaks at that age.


	6. The Diagonis

**Author's Note:** It's been so long since I last updated. I apologize. My life has been so crazy the last few weeks; it's been hard to find time to write. What with school, swim practice, swim meets, laziness and not to mention all the homework! So here is a chapter to save my butt from the wrath of angry fans.

-----------------------------

Kagome crossed her arms. The re-crossed them. She bit her nails. She dropped her arms and started to pace. She stopped to look at the door.

"Will you chill out Kagome?" the small Kitsune paused from nibbling on a Pockey Stick he had stolen from his friend's pack. "I'm sure Kaede will know what to do."

The school girl went back to pacing. They had made to the old priestess's hut without running into anyone else. She greeted them at the door along with Kirara. The old priestess had taken one look at Sango and InuYasha and said, "Ye must have fun into Naraku, did ye not?" Kaede ushered them inside, but blocked Kagome when she tried to enter. "Ye stay here." And with that she had shut the flap.

That had been hours ago, and now Kagome was more worried than ever.

"WATCH WHERE YOU POKE THAT THING WITCH!!" The hanyou's squeaky voice jolted the girl from her flash back. '_At least I know InuYasha's doing alright.'_

Shippō shook his little head and sighed as he watched his older friend begin to pace again. She had already worn a path in front of the old woman's hut from walking back and forth. And he was pretty sure her nails couldn't possibly get any shorter. Trying to comfort her, he had tried everything to get her mind off InuYasha and Sango.

He had done impressions of Miroku, Sango and Kikyo (She hadn't seemed to like that one too much). The kitsune did a silly dance to her 'walking man'. Shippō had even given her the last of his Strawberry Pokey Sticks that he loved so much. That had cheered her up a little bit, but she kept glancing at the door of the hut.

Kagome finally gave up. Frustrated, she plunked down beside the fox demon and tore her eyes from the flap. The girl started picking at invisible lint on her green sailor skirt. _'This is pathetic.'_ she thought. She was acting like one of those women on one of her mom's stories.

Kikyo's reincarnation envisioned her self pacing the waiting room of a modern day hospital. Pulling her hair out, desperately waiting for the news of her fiancée. Kaede would walk in wearing a doctor's coat followed by Miroku sporting a white female nurse's dress and cap. She would gasp as Dr. Kaede would dramatically tear off her glasses and say InuYasha was not InuYasha but in fact Sesshy in disguise and that he was not a great dog demon like every one thought but a sissy kitty-cat. And the fur thing around his shoulder he told every one was his tail? WRONG! That was a feathered boa, a salute to his dream of becoming show girl.

Kagome laughed out loud. Just the though of something so ridiculous made her laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

The fifteen-year-old looked up to see who had spoken. InuYasha stood before her with his arms folded. His sleeves were a good inch longer than they were later that afternoon.

"Hehe…Nothing." She shook her head in reassurance.

"Tch….Whatever." He pulled the girl to her feet. "Come on. Kaede says it's ok to come in now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"After hearing about this afternoon's events from Sango, I have come to one conclusion…"

The Inu-gumi leaned in close with anticipation as the old priestess took a long drag of her tea.

"This be Naraku's doing."

The group fell down in disappointment. InuYasha was the first to recover.

"You mean after all this time, that's all you have to say?! DAMN IT! I say we find the bastard, make him turn us back," he flexed his claws, "and then beat him to a pulp!"

As the hanyou raved Kagome sweat-dropped and sighed. "InuYasha….sit boy."

The magical beads around his neck glowed and magnetically pulled him to the floor boards. "What he means to say is…Is there anything you can do to reverse the spell?"

Lady Kaede cleared her throat. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she threw a glance at InuYasha who was pulling himself out of the hole in the ground, "This be Naraku's doing. His aura is all around ye. Surely Sir Monk has felt this?"

Miroku nodded his head. "Indeed I have." InuYasha let out a snort, Kagome giggled.

"What?" the monk asked. His friends looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Oh dear. It's worse than I thought." The one eyed hag placed a hand on her cheek.

"What? What's so funny?"

Shippō and Sango fell to the floor laughing hard. Their were legs kicking wildly. Miroku looked to Kagome for help because she seemed to be the one laughing the least.

Kagome thought her flirtatious friends had suffered enough. "Miroku, you sound like you're on helium."

'_Was that a little too blunt?" _

"I sound like what?"

"In other words," Shippō popped his head in front of Miroku's face, "You sound like this." He made his already squeaky voice higher. "Oh fair Sango! Will you bear my children?"

"Shippō!" Sango blushed a new shade of red.

"Well it's true!"

"Which one? His voice of what you said?" asked an amused InuYasha.

"Both I think." Shippō snickered.

Kagome turned her attention back to the eldest in human years in the room. "Please continue before we get anymore distractions." She looked down at Shippō who had settled down and made himself comfortable in her lap. The hand automatically started stroking his tail.

She waited until every one was quiet and InuYasha had pulled himself out of another hole before she began again. "Fortunately from what I have seen, this is only a temporary curse." Kaede paused to pour herself some more tea.

"But what I don't get is why we are aging differently." Sango asked.

"I think I can answer that," Miroku said, "Because you are the weakest of us all you changed the fastest." The demon slayer gave him a look. "I-I mean to say you have no special abilities. No spiritual powers. So there was no real resistance."

Sango nodded her head understandingly and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at Shippō already fast asleep, curled up in Kagome's lap. Following suit she laid her head back into Kirara's warm belly. Kirara wrapped her white tails abound the little girl and purred softly.

"What about me?" InuYasha pointed to himself.

"Demons age differently from humans, right? And in the case of Shippō, the curse won't hurt him that much because he's still young."

"And me?" Kagome was afraid of the answer.

"You? It doesn't look like you have changed. Probably because you have immense spiritual powers you were able to deflect it."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. _'I wouldn't be able to go back to school as a five year old.'_

"As for me…," the monk looked down at his cursed hand, "I may be able to put it off for another day or so, but I will change."

There was a long silence after Miroku's lesson as each individual mulled over what had been said.

InuYasha believed him. But it was hard as hell to take him seriously with that voice.

Kagome broke the silence by asking, "So what do we do until the curse breaks. The two little ones were sleeping soundly so she was whispering.

"I advise ye to seek shelter in you world for the time being."

"That's a good idea. But there's just one problem….only me and Kagome can make it through the well." InuYasha sarcastically pointed out

"I've been thinking about that. If Kagome, Miroku and I focus our spiritual energy on ye, we might be able to transport ye to the other side."

The monk tapped his chin with his index finger. "It seems plausible…." He trailed off in thought.

"So it's decided." InuYasha said a little too loudly.

"Shhhh!"

He lowered his voice. "So it's decided. Tomorrow we go through the well."

The foursome nodded their heads in agreement, and then settled down for sleep. Each wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
